


La Guerra dei Vampiri

by Crystal1eye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1eye/pseuds/Crystal1eye
Summary: "Non successe nulla per molti, lunghi minuti, tanto che Harry abbassò leggermente la guardia. In quel preciso momento, la sensazione triplicò e si alzò un forte vento nel parco.“Sarai mio!”.Quelle due parole portate dal vento erano state pronunciate da una voce così calda e suadente che al giovane sembrò terribilmente familiare."Una guerra che rischia di sconvolgere tutto il Mondo Magico, una tregua forzata, nuovi amori e nuovi amici.





	La Guerra dei Vampiri

 

 

**** La  
guerra dei vampiri    
Capitolo  
1    
  
Era  
notte fonda e la luna splendeva alta, illuminando la Foresta Proibita  
con la sua pallida luce.    
Il  
preside di Hogwarts guardava il panorama al di fuori della finestra con  
espressione cupa e pensierosa.    
“Ben  
arrivato, Tom!” disse, continuando a rivolgere la sua  
attenzione all’esterno.    
L’interpellato  
uscì dall’oscurità e si mosse per  
l’ufficio, fino ad arrivare di fronte a Silente.    
“Perché  
mi hai fatto venire qui, vecchio?” gli chiese, sicuro che,  
per una volta, Harry Potter non sarebbe stato il fulcro della loro  
discussione.    
“Avrai  
sicuramente notato i problemi che stanno tornando a galla tra i  
vampiri, non è vero?” domandò, invece,  
Silente, dando comunque al Lord la risposta che voleva.    
La  
consapevolezza di quello che avrebbe potuto portare una nuova guerra  
tra vampiri gli fece assumere un atteggiamento più  
collaborativo, o almeno un po’.    
Albus,  
staccatosi dalla finestra, lo guardò un momento e gli  
mostrò una lettera.    
“È  
da parte di uno dei due clan, non so quale, ma pare sia a conoscenza  
dei nostri problemi e ci consiglia di porvi rimedio, in qualche  
modo.”    
Voldemort  
ghignò.    
“Dammi  
Potter e poniamo fine ai nostri problemi!”    
“Sai  
che non è possibile!” ribatté Silente,  
con il tono che veniva usato con i bambini capricciosi.  
“Dobbiamo appianare le nostre divergenze, per la sicurezza di  
tutto il Mondo Magico. Non sei d’accordo?”.    
L’altro  
alzò un sopracciglio, poi, stringendo gli occhi,  
sibilò malefico.    
“Io  
cerco di conquistarlo il Mondo Magico, se te lo fossi  
dimenticato.” Dopo di che sbuffò sotto lo sguardo  
insistente e luccicante dell’anziano mago di fronte a lui.    
“Ricorda  
che, anche se accetto una tregua, quando tutto questo sarà  
finito ricomincerò a fare quello che ho fatto fin ora, in  
primis dare la caccia al tuo pupillo!”    
Il  
preside sorrise per quell’ammissione.    
D’altro  
canto, nessuno dei due aveva molta scelta, non se volevano arrivare  
indenni alla fine di quegli scontri.    
Poco  
prima di andarsene il Lord domandò con sincera  
curiosità. “Perché non hai fatto  
chiudere la scuola, se c’è tutto questo  
pericolo?”    
“Ci  
sono cose che devono poter succedere e se chiudessi la scuola non  
accadrebbero…”.    
Tom  
alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di andarsene, borbottando un  
“vecchio manipolatore”.    
  



End file.
